


Galaxy boys

by LovelyGirl1519



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Boyfriends, Drama & Romance, Love, M/M, Romance, Self-cest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/LovelyGirl1519
Summary: Rex felt that he have a chance to be happy again. And maybe, he was right.[Remmex] [Drama + Fuffly]





	Galaxy boys

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!I'm ashamed, but, here is!Probably have some mistakes in writing, I'm sorry!But I hope you have fun with the story.

Rex looked at Emmett, who had tears in his eyes. Even hurt, he did not regret having helped him back to his friends, and to Lucy...He only regretted not having patented that damn sentence.

\- Rex, give me your hand while you still have it!

\- That's not how it works, kid...But, I'm proud of you. You will grow and be better than I am.

\- We will try! - The worker turned away from Lucy, grabbing Rex's hand, which caused a strange glow in the room.

\- Emmet! - Lucy's voice appeared, distant. Rex's eyes widened when he saw that his other arm had returned.

\- Lucy! - the dark man shouted, before they both disappeared into the light.

>|•|<

Rex Dangervest woke up in his bed, feeling a sharp headache, as he sat in it. How had he gotten there? Was not that just a dream?

"Good Morning!"

\- Huh? Connor? - He raised an eyebrow in confusion. - I was not dying because 'accidentally' changed the past? - he looked at the velociraptor, scratching his head.

"Emmet is in the other room!"

\- What? - before he could finish his sentence, he heard a scream from the other side of the ship. In desperation, he got up and ran there, finding Emmet on the floor. - Emmet?

\- Rex! - the younger one shouted, getting up and running toward the man in the dark blue vest. - What happened? Where's Lucy?

\- Calm down, boy!I...I have no idea. She answered truthfully. I thought you had a dream, but-

\- Do we dream the same? 

\- No, I do not think-

\- Where are we? Are we still on the Sys-tar system?

\- Let me see... - Rex ran to the control room, looking for the location of his ship. He soon found it, but they were far from the Sys-tar system.

\- Rex? - Emmet appeared in the room, confused. He was probably scared. He was sure they had settled everything, where were they anyway?

>|•|<

Rex and Emmet were quietly seated at a table, pensive. They had finished dinner, and they did not speak for a few hours, the weather was very heavy between them.

\- Do you have any idea how we can get back? Or how did it happen? - Emmet finally broke the ice, playing with the glass of juice.

\- No...I do not know how to explain, time travels are confusing...Sometimes you have insured me caused something...

\- Does the light have anything to do with it?

\- Maybe... - the older man looked down. - I had seen all the travel movies in time, how could I not explain it? Maybe movies were not enough...

\- Rex...What are we going to do?

\- I'll find a way of how we can get back home...Just...Do something around. - the brunet stood up, putting his hands on his face, stressed. For a second he thought it might be all settled...

\- Hey, Rex... - Emmett approached, touching his shoulder, and giving a gentle smile, which kind of warmed Cowboy's heart. - You do not have to be stressed, Lucy and the others are sure to come and help us!

\- You mean to help you, right, Emmett? - Rex's melancholy voice broke the heart of his smaller self, who lowered his head.

\- Do not worry, let's find a way...

\- ...Thank you, Emmett. - Dangervest smiled weakly at the other man's shoulder, moving away. - You already have a bedroom to sleep in if you're tired...

\- Oh yeah!

\- Well, good evening. - the older man smiled gently this time. Then he went to his room to rest. He wanted that whole mess to be just another nightmare.

>|•|<

It had been a couple of months since Rex and Emmett were lost somewhere. They both did not talk, and, well, Emmett always avoided being in the same room as the older one. She did not know why, just afraid of some plan or something. He wanted to get back to Lucy and the others soon...But were they really looking for him?

"Emmett is not tough enough ..."

"You have not been able to grow, change with others, you are stuck in the past!"

"You have to be tougher, Emmett!"

The words were like shots. It did not hurt for so long...Maybe they did not really like him that much like he imagined.

During one of his rounds, the brunet noticed Rex looking out the window of the ship. He was sitting on large boxes of weapons, and had a very low goldenness around him. Emmett approached, silently, and sat down beside him.

\- Huh? Oh, hello Emmet! - Rex looked quickly away. But the youngest may notice the red eyes of some good hours of weeping, and who knows, even several sleepless nights.

\- Are you okay...?

\- Huh, well...I am!Just...I'm sorry for all this, I did not want you to see me that way.

\- This way? This is normal, Rex, crying is normal! - Emmett waved his arms, trying to gesture. - I'm sorry, I know it must be a big pressure for you, go back to the Sys-tar system...

\- Okay, I...I'll figure it out...

\- Rex... - the younger boy bit his lips, staring at him. Rex stared at him in silence. - Do you like waffles ?

\- Huh, well...I am you, so...Yes...

\- Hmm...Come on! - Emmett took Rex's hand, which turned a little red, and pulled him into the small kitchen of the ship.

\- What are you doing ?

\- Something to eat! - Emmet smiled excitedly. Then he began to cook. - If we're going to stay here for a long time, at least we can eat together!

\- Emmet... - Rex was unresponsive for a few seconds, but then he smilled. - Thank you... - the young man smiled back, and turned his attention to his waffles.

>|•|<

Rex was anxious, pacing back and forth. Had he studied so much about time travel, but did not know he had a chance of it? It did not make sense, it was scary.

\- Rex? Emmet came shyly, and worried. - It's OK...?

\- More or less...I think I figured out why we came to the middle of nowhere...

\- Huh, really? - the dark-haired man sat down on a small table, looking at him with his eyes shining.

\- Well, it's confusing...I was going to disappear, but when you touched me, you came along...There's something wrong with our timeline, something like that.

\- No certainties? - the young man was discouraged a little.

\- Time travels are confusing... - the older man bit his lips, staring at him. - Sorry about that, Em. I'll find a way, I promise!

\- Thank you, Rex... - Emmet stood and hugged the cowboy, squeezing it. - You are awesome!

\- H-Huh, thank you... - the larger one blushed, but disguised it, sinking his face into the back of the master builder. His embrace was warm, he wanted to stay there longer.

>|•|<

Rex and Emmett finished their lunch quickly, and they were chatting randomly just to pass the time.

\- You were there for two years? Really? - Emmett opened his mouth in surprise. In fact, those moments must have been from torture to...Himself.

\- Yes.

\- So...You have...29 years?

\- That. - Rex smiled, drinking some of his soda.

\- Ow, I thought you were a lot older than me!

\- Well, no...Technically.

\- Rex, why the- Lucy of your size did not come for you? - Emmet asked nervously. He did not want to hurt Rex, but he was unsure, and curious.

\- I...I do not know...I just saw her having fun, and singing...And... - the tears once more came down. Emmett shivered, wanting to knock himself inside, for touching such a delicate subject. Quickly, she sat down next to Rex and gave him a strong hug.

\- Alright, Rex...I'm sorry...

\- No need to apologize! You should be happy, she came back to get you!

\- Haha, yes...But...Well, I don't know...

\- You don't know what...?

\- I don't know...Not at all...Lucy seems to be the one to care about me, who I am...But, I'm afraid I will not see her anymore ...

\- Hahah, Emmett! Do not be silly, you can keep her!

\- Rex...If...I go back with Lucy, will you stay with us? - the older man got up nervously and moved away from the sofa.

\- I do not know, Emmett...That's something I can not answer right now.

\- ...I see... - the brunette lowered his head and left the sofa. - Well, time for bed!

\- I follow you! - Rex smiled, going with Emmett to his room. They both talked about silly things, like Cobra had learned to jump through a circle, or that Connor had passed his race record. When they reached the door, they stared at each other for a few seconds.

\- So...Good night, Rex!

\- Good night, kid. - the older man smirked, and ruffled Emmett's hair, which laughed weakly.

\- See you tomorrow. - the youngest kissed Rex's cheek and ran into the room, red. The Archologist stood for a few seconds staring at the door, his heart beating a little louder. He knew himself, but he did not expect that.

\- Until... - he said before heading out into his own room. Meanwhile, Emmett stood in the doorway, his hand on his chest. It was so out of nowhere, as if he were not controlling himself. Embarrassed, he walked away from the door and sat on the bed.

\- Oh, damn it!

>|•|<

The next morning, Emmett woke up with Cobra screaming, and smiled.

\- Good morning, Cobra...

\- Good morning too, Emmett! - Rex said, smiling. The minor's fright was great when he noticed the breaking master in the room. Quickly he got up, and covered himself with the blanket, ashamed.

\- R-Rex?

\- Hey, man...Your body, my body...Same thing...

\- This is still embarrassing...

\- Ahm...I'm sorry, I turn! - Rex turned his back on the smaller one while Emmett got out of bed to get dressed. - I found a planet, I was thinking of going there.

\- Can not we go with the ship?

\- I don't know that system, I do not know what kind of creatures live around here.

\- But the last time you thought that and-

\- Yes, I know...But, I was there, seeing all my friends partying while I was MISSING. Brainwash...

\- But what about the cute creatures of Tevra?

\- They're not cute, Emmett! They have huge tentacles holding you! - Rex made a pout, and folded his arms, turning around.

\- So...What about the planet?

\- I have an extra kit to go through space...Do you want to go with me?

\- Ah, Rex, I do not know how to use that!

\- I teach! - the older man grinned. - It's fun, Em, you'll like it!

\- Ah, right... - the younger one blushed with his nickname.

>|•|<

Emmet and Rex were ready to leave the ship. The youngest could not deny that he was nervous, he was afraid of doing something stupid and getting lost in that strange system. But Rex held it in his hand and gave him a smile.

\- Calm down, anything, I'll get you!

\- Hahah... - the giggle was low, and bland. Soon, they put on their helmets and both left the ship. Rex knew very well to use his backpack, while Emmet still used it awkwardly. - R-Rex!

\- Easy, boy! - he laughed, holding his younger self.

\- Aah, Rex! I do not know how to use this thing! - Emmet groaned, holding tightly to the other.

\- Next, put your hands here. - the oldest took Emmet's hand and left it in a type of button in his backpack. - Now, when you want momentum, tighten it up like this. - then Rex activated his own backpack and went a little farther. Emmett bit his lip under his helmet, but did as the cowboy told him. And, incredibly, it worked out!Well...Almost.

\- Wow!

\- You're learning! - Rex laughed, continuing the path to the unknown planet. Emmett shivered, and tried his best to follow.

\- O-ohh... - the younger grinned, seeing that he was succeeding. - Rex, hey, look, I-- before he finished the sentence, he squeezed the button on his backpack, and like a jet hit Rex, who was startled by the act, holding Emmet to his body. - E-EXCUSE!

\- Okay, Em, just...Be careful... - the larger one blushed, staring at the awkward man he held against him. He could not see his face, but he believed that Emmett was burning with shame too. After that, Rex thought it best to take the man's hand to go together, in case of another accident, awkwardly, both soon arrived on the strange planet. Rex took off his helmet, and Emmett did the same.

\- It's very cold in here, is not it?  
\- Yes... - the older man looked around curiously. - I've never seen anything like it, is there life here?

\- If so, what do we do...?

\- It depends... - Rex narrowed his eyes anxiously. - If they're hostile, we'll run, if they're not...We'll run, too.

\- Why? - before Emmet finished his question, Rex heard a noise in a small bush, and jumped on the smaller one, pushing back from a bluish tree as it covered his mouth. A strange tongue was heard by both of them, they seemed to be different, but it was probably just a weird accent. The being that appeared was like a drawing villain, or simply a different alien.

\- Rex, do you think he's from the double planet? -Emmett whispered nervously.

\- I've never seen such a filthy being in all my life... - Rex replied, looking silently. They both stared at the creature until it was gone. Relieved, the older man sighed. - Come on, Emmett, we better get going.

\- Yeah, you're right... - the youngest put on his helmet, but when Rex stepped back to put his, he fell into a hole. - REX!

\- Ouch! - the archaeologist moaned in pain, stretching himself on the floor. It was obviously a trap, the voice of the 'aliens' approaching confirmed. - Emmet, run.

\- No, I can not leave you here alone!

\- Run, I'll do it!

\- Rex!

\- Emmet! - the older man shouted authoritatively. Emmet groaned and ran, but that was not going to stay that way, he would be back to look for Rex.

>|•|<

Emmett watched from a distance, Rex. The other was stuck in a tree, unconscious. The 'aliens' did not stop talking, but the smaller did not understand anything. Emmett had already found a way to get Cobra, Connor and a few velociraptors to help.

\- Okay, I have a plan... - Emmett whispered, calling the animals close to him and beginning to explain the idea he had. As soon as it ended, Cobra and Connor left, to put the plan into practice.

Meanwhile, Rex slowly woke up. He was dizzy, as if someone had hit him hard on the back of his neck. But what worried him most was Emmett, he had a strange fear that something would happen to the younger, and it was not because something could happen to him in the future.

\- Hey, let me go! - was discussed. But I was still weak, and it was in vain. Besides the beings that were there probably did not understand a word of what he said.

\- Ahgy uijo ytji blaj?

\- What the hell... - Rex's eyes widened when he saw a cauldron in it. Nervous, he laughed, about to cry, probably. Rex was scared for the first time. He had defended the galaxy, but he was afraid of any alien, he was pathetic. He let out a sigh and looked out, noting Emmet in the thick trees. - In...?

"Everything is awesome!"

The loud sound of the song caught the eye of Rex, and obviously the aliens. They all turned their visions to the velociraptors who played the music a little far away. Quickly and curiously, most of the aliens went there, leaving only the 'cook' distracted by the cauldron.

"Everything is awesome if you have to see!"

\- Rex! - Emmett whispered excitedly, finally getting close to the older man.

\- What are you doing here? - the archaeologist widened his eyes. I did not expect Emmet to save him, ever.

\- I came to help! - the youngest began untying the ropes, something that was, strangely easy.

"Everything is incredible, if in your dream live!"

The song ended, which made Emmet and Rex shiver. It was then, the silence settled. They both looked back, in a sudden movement, seeing the aliens staring at them.

\- ...Run!

\- No need to ask! - Emmet ran off with Rex on the side. Quickly, the smallest was breaking some trees, to pick up material and build something to escape faster.

\- You have nothing to shoot them, do you?

\- No! - Emmett shouted, pulling Rex up and starting to drive the small car he built. The aliens were annoyed, probably, because they gathered almost an army behind them.

\- Where the Cobra, Connor, and the others are?

\- I have no idea! - Emmett shouted, already wearing his helmet and throwing Rex's to do it too. - Let's hope they're at Rexcelsior!

\- Uurgh... - Rex murmured, afraid that something would happen to his beloved little things. But quickly, he went with Emmet to an isolated part of the great 'jungle' and punched his master blow.

\- Is jumping safe?

\- If you can use your backpack...Yes.

\- But I do not know how to use...

\- Then pretend to know! - Rex jumped into the hole, starting to use his jetpack. Emmett sighed, jumping together awkwardly.

\- Wow, dude, that was a little...

\- Okay, no planets. - Rex said angrily. - Let's look for a different means of communication.

\- Yeah...- Emmett stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something, but the older man did not say a word. Soon, they were both at Rexcelsior, with an embarrassing silence about the two of them. Luckily, Cobra and the others were there, which soothed Rex.

\- So...About now little...

\- Yeah, Rex?

\- Ehh...Thank you, Em... - he whispered, but it was something sweet that warmed the child's heart.

\- It was nothing, Rex...You know, I know you would do the same for me, I wanted to be useful! - Emmet smiled, with a sincere happiness at being able to do something.

\- You're always useful, Em!

\- Haha...Thank you, Rex... - the younger chuckled weakly, embarrassed. Then both simply started to look in opposite directions, awkwardly.

"Dumbs!"

\- What did you say, Jeff? - Rex shouted, disguising the shame and heading toward the velociraptor. Emmett laughed, watching the older 'fight' with the dinosaur.

>|•|<

It had been months longer than expected. And every day, Emmett and Rex got into some confusion, or they simply played around cleaning up Rexcelsior. Because even cleaning the floor made it fun when they were together.

\- Rex! - Emmett said, laughing weakly as he leaned against the broom.

\- Super Rex! - the larger one said, sliding on the floor full of soap, and pulling Emmet by the foot, so that it was next to him.

\- That's not fair! - the youngest protested, laughing, but unable to get up.

\- Everything is fair here!

\- Hmpf! - Emmett pulled out some soap, and put it on the cowboy's nose, which sneezed.

\- Hey! - the eldest took some and passed the other's hair.

\- Reex, my hair!

\- Ownnn, my hair! - he chuckled, laughing. But Brickowski took his revenge, passing the same amount of soap on Dangervest's hair. - Emmet!

\- Justice! he laughed, getting up and leaving the place with difficulty.

\- Come back here! - Rex got up, but he slipped, slapping his ass on the floor. Which triggered the child's most laughter. Rex's expression of pain soon turned into something amusing, and he laughed at himself.

>|•|<

Emmett was eating quietly in his own room. It was his last piece of pancake. Rex had said that he was looking for a signal to send a message to his friends, and well, it was difficult. But the older man told Emmet not to bother, that he knew what he was doing.

A time later, knocks on the door were heard, which made Emmett wake up from a trance, full of idiotic thoughts, or useless in his vision.

\- You may come in!

\- Hey, Em... - Rex came in sheepishly. Emmett smirked, jumping to the side, making room in the small bed, and set the dish on the table. Rex sat down beside him, looking at random things.

\- What is it, Rex?

\- I think I was able to make contact with your friends for a fraction of a second...

\- Ow! This is wonderful!! - Emmet smiled excitedly. - Thank you, Rex! - he hugged him.

\- Hm...Nothing... - Rex forced a smile, looking down. Of course Emmet noticed, and moved away a little.

\- Are you alright, Rex? - the younger stroked his hair, worried. - We can go for a little walk in space if you want...I'm learning to use my backpack!

\- Alright, Em...Do not worry about it... - the older man stared into the brown eyes of his younger self, which made Emmet nervous. - Just...

\- Just...?

\- I was having fun with you...And apparently I'm going to be alone again...

\- What do you mean, Rex? You're coming with me!

\- You know that's not how things work, boy...

\- So...I...I...

\- Okay, Em...At least you made me happy for a while... - Rex laughed weakly, trying to hold back the tears, which was in vain. Soon, the silence was over the room. If only he could hear the sobs of the older man, while Emmett thought of something.

\- Rex... - Emmett called, holding the older man's face gently.

\- Emmett, no, please. - before he could finish, Brickowski sealed their lips in a shy kiss. The man had kissed Lucy a few times, but with Rex it was different. Maybe kissing her own mouth was different. Rex's beard scratched his face, but it was not something that ended the moment. The older man was a bit surprised at first, but he returned the kiss, closing his eyes. 

\- Rex, if I am to leave and leave you here alone, I will not go. - Emmett nodded, still holding the other's face.

\- But--

\- I've made up my mind.

\- What about Lucy?

\- She will understand, and find someone. - Emmett said sure of his words. The older man was in shock for a few seconds, but the tears fell on his face soon after, and he hugged the smaller one stronger.

\- I love you, Emmett! - Rex said on impulse, which made Emmet laugh weakly. - I mean...

\- My narcissist! - the younger one laughed, returning the hug. And for those seconds, Rex felt he have a chance to be happy again. And maybe, he was right.


End file.
